Oh My Kitsune! Redux
by ThetrueAmeliaP
Summary: Were-kitsune Naruto close to actual character as possible and family fluff. There will be cute but irritable Itachi, nice but annoying Sasuke, and silly Kakashi. Actual chapter this time, had a whoopsie; none of you told me, for shame. R&R-PLEASE
1. This isn't just a party

Oh my Kitsune• Re-mastered

Prologue • Meetings

It was a cold, windy fall night. Twilight had set upon the large city like a dark omnipresent blanket. Winds howled like the wolves of the forest, each gust slamming shutters against panes of glass. Trees bent near the breaking point, their leaves took flight with the wind. Feral animals whined and hid in boxes and trashcans of the alley. A devastating storm was inevitable. Despite the coming disaster, the people of the seedier part of town marched the streets. Orange and red paper lanterns swayed back and forth casting fiery shadows along the cramped buildings. The men took to low humming and growling, alcohol bottles swished to and fro, each sway of the drunken steps. Women in skimpy clothing, children on their backs, shrieked hysterically hugged their friends in glee. This was not a celebration—this was murder.

While the town's center held a celebration in the death of a monster, everyone knew the truth: it was very much alive. Its form had shifted—from that of a giant fox to that of a small boy. According to the citizens, they would never rest until the boy was dead. The ninja, the victors over the fox, had no qualms about the boy remaining alive, but some did not care if he died.

The group of drunken brutes, in the ecstasy of their vengeance, ransacked the child's small apartment, taking everything, even the child himself. The young boy, small—both in height and weight—could not fend off his attackers. Yelling and screaming to be left alone, he kicked the assailants with all his might, but to no avail.

Old iron shackles, probably found in a dump, were fastened to the boy's wrists and neck. Worn and rusted, the shackles rubbed his skin to the point of bleeding. Sky blue eyes, swollen and wet from crying, looked every which way to find escape. There were no ninja, no nin-dogs to call for aide—he was alone.

He and the sky wept. The sky wept harder as beatings began. First man to hit him hit him across the mouth, stunning him into silence. A woman appeared from nowhere and spit in his face, then scratched along his whiskered cheeks drawing blood. What seemed like minute hits started to take their toll on the young body. Bloody and bruised he stood; rain washed away the blood, but left him feeling cold and heavy.

To the crowd the beatings became more like a spectacle to see who can cause the demon to cry out first. Eventually, a rotund man, seemingly rich, dressed in the finest silks, his head high walked towards the boy and raised his hand. Four fingers were covered in rubies and diamonds. Seeing the boy tremble caused the man to laugh, his face contorted into that of a malicious baby. Spittle landed on the boy's face, he hissed in disgust but he paid no mind.

"Look here, lovely citizens of the Leaf! Look how the mighty Kyuubi trembles under my hand! You once took our families from us, but we have risen up to kill you once and for all." Like a frightened animal, the boy rears back and lets out a primal screech. Stunned for a moment, his captors drops his chains and the boy attempts to run for it. He is towards the edge of the crowd when his neck is tugged and he is slammed towards the ground. Air leaving his lungs, he hacks and coughs for oxygen. As he struggles for air, a man comes forth and stomps on his face, his nose snaps and he howls in agony.

Unable to clutch his appendage, he laid on the ground weeping and hyperventilating. The fat man frowns and slaps to boy to shut him up. Went the cries do not stop, he yelled and punched to boy into silence, jaw broken with a definitive crack.

Satisfied he turns to the man holding his chain, "Take him to the village center, and let his precious Hokage see him." Not wanting to touch the vile demon, the men resorted to kicking until he moved. Shakily, the child lifts himself off the ground, they left his legs intact—it meant he could run. Trying to reassure himself, he quickly scanned his surroundings, the women left to put their children and husbands to bed. Some drunkards were too plastered to even walk—there was a chance.

The young boy ran for his life, his distinct azure eyes flash along with the lighting.

"THERE! THERE'S THE DEMON BRAT! LET'S GET 'EM!" a rather large mob rounds the corner, and starts heading to the small child's position.

'No...' his blue eyes widen with panic. Where did they come from? His matted blonde hair limited his vision. The best he can do is run anyway, yelling would attract the wrong attention—not here. Naruto sprinted towards the community park. Realizing he has lost them he slows down to a brisk trot, the rain begins to slow as well, eventually the night clears up to reveal a full moon.

Beginning to think again he sighs with relief.

A haunting howl came from behind, Naruto too afraid to turn around completely; he glanced quickly with his peripheral vision. Terror seized him.

Originally, a dark mass blackening out the moon light from the trees, the mass moves into the clearing. The creature was a silver wolf is standing on its haunches, and its amber eyes are a glow a molten gold hue, and the beast easily towered over the small boy by several feet. He glanced nervously has the creature flexed its claws—he can sense animals, this one was agitated, really agitated. Whimpering, Naruto ducked into the brush attempting to flee the creature. The beast roared and descended upon the boy, clamping down with boy's shoulder in its maw.

He lets out a blood-curdling scream, and then collapses onto to the park ground, twitching in agony. With darkness descending over his vision, he sees the thing sniff him and walk away.

'what?' he manages to get up and walk into town before he finally loses his grip on consciousness.

-Hokage's tower-

An old man around the age of 75 stares up from mountainous stack of paper work, over to a silver haired young teen. He sighs quickly and begins to rub his temples. He leans back and starts to speak.

"Have you found the boy, Kakashi?" both were quiet and subdued, but not panicked.

"No..." The silver haired teen scuffed his shoe along the floorboard, disgusted with failing his duties. A brown messenger hawk landed on the sill of the window, an anonymous intel was given about the boy's location. Sarutobi looked up, serious and pleased.

"Go."

-Back to Naruto-

Naruto, coming to just barely having enough strength to carry himself across the town, has managed to crawl towards the Hokage tower, though now, his vision was fading quickly. He now realizes he is running past the shopping district, almost in the ninja quarter. He stumbled on to a doormat of some unknown home. He collapses at the stoop and begins crying in frustration.

"Jiji-san, somebody!" he yelled frantically, curling into the fetal position, he clutched his shoulder a whimpered. Everyone closed their doors and windows, all mostly thinking 'Oh God, it's the demon brat! Let him suffer.'

The homeowner looms in the suddenly open doorframe, the man's face was red in drunken rage, blood from Naruto's shoulder had splattered on the doormat of the man's house. Said man face contorts into an ugly purple sneer, with a definitive shove he sends the boy into the street.

"You filthy thing, you demon! You kill my loved ones and now you dare bring more blood on my doorstop!" the drunken old man came out from the door and started kicking Naruto in the ribs, effectively knocking Naruto into blissful unconsciousness.

The man however, either did not notice or did not care, kept on his assault, People commented on how the old man was making a mess, but did nothing to stop the attack, stumbling the man started kicking up dust, blinding him from someone approaching. A vile smile was plastered on the man's face; it was until a dark shadow interrupted his unlawful actions.

"Don't touch him again." a voice states calmly and places a hand itself on the man's shoulder.

"Who's err- you?" he sways albeit, trying to shake off the hand.

A white mask of a weasel stated from behind the hood. "It's none of your concern. But what is of your concern is that you broke the thirds law, revealing what has been banned by law, a crime punishable by death without trial, therefore, you are hereby scheduled for execution immediately, now die." Itachi said, never losing his stoic persona, kodachi drawn and ready for use—screaming to be used.

The man recognized the voice quickly, "Wait, U-uchiha Itachi? Captain of ANBU? Sorry s-sir, I did not realize…please forgive my insolence." The man laughs nervously backing away from the street, closer to his home. His wife and children stood in the windows, eyes wide and terrified.

"Don't try talking your way out of this one, you pathetic fool." Itachi jabs his kodachi through the man's throat, the man died before he landed on the ground in a heap. Casting a fire technique, he discarded the body, and then activated the Mangekyo he wiped away the family's memories, replacing it with a deadbeat dad who was killed in an illegal gambling den—after all, taking actual facts made for more believable stories.

Deactivating his bloodline, he called for a hawk, and sent a letter to the Hokage stating he was bringing the boy to the hospital. Picking up Naruto, he starts walking towards the ninja medical clinic.

"Hokage-sama, according to resources the mob riot has effectively been put down. Plus a message has come to you from Itachi-dono." The secretary handed over the letter, waiting momentarily as her leader read it over.

"Arigato Gozai-san, dismissed." Hokage had a look of relief. She continued with her list of reports.

"Also... I also have another item to discuss with you. The past week and a half, villagers have been giving reports to the guards of the most unusual nature—people have been reporting a large growling creature lurking in the park grounds. Also-" the Nin is interrupted by Itachi.

"If I may speak bluntly, the boy has been injured terribly, _'its'_ not healing the boys wounds. I have taken care of the drunken fool who broke your law, sir." What relief left of Sarutobi had left had completely flies out the window and under a rock. Kakashi, who had met up with Itachi on the way to the hospital joined into the conversation

"This isn't good, hokage-sama, we can't keep putting the boy in danger like this! He needs to know—."

"No!" refusing to tell the boy the truth of his heritage and stigma, the Hokage opts paces along the office, and he muses his thoughts aloud 'Is there something we can do to avoid this again, third time in a month is too much for the boy…'

"I have a suggestion Hokage-sama. Why don't I take Naruto and my little brother, Sasuke, on a training trip? The boys have both shown interest in become ninja, I believe they need the proper guidance to become one, staying here will not help." Everyone looks at him in shock, even the medic Nin that came in seconds prior not even knowing what they were talking about.

'How can this be, Itachi never does something like this unless he's planning to have an 'accident' with a fellow colleague, I'll tag along just to make sure he's not up to something...' Kakashi pondered behind his mask. Itachi only twitches lightly at the awkward stares he is receiving.

"I'll go too! Itachi-san can't possibly take on two children...without killing them." Kakashi states offhandedly, Itachi didn't appear to be amused at the teasing.

"How much do you wish put at stake?" Kakashi stared nervously as the fourteen year old begins to twirl several kunai.

Hokage, while very amused at the prospect of Kakashi getting a lashing from a barely pubescent teen, he decided to break of the tension in the room. "Shall we go see what Naruto-kun has to say, no?"

For the most part, they had to wait while the medical staff was finishing tending to Naruto's wounds. According to the doctors, they managed to heal the boys jaw, several ribs, and a couple lacerations, unfortunately, there will be scars from the cuff and the bite mark on his shoulder, but he would be all right. When they came in the room, for the most part the boy seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"About earlier…" Originally attempting to make nice by the boy, he admitted the joking got a little out of hand, but Kakashi wasn't sure how to apologize.

"Where am I?" bleary and glazed eyes peered out from under slightly swollen lids. However, they shift all attention of Kakashi's "chick-flick" moment 'Saved by the kid! I owe ya' one' Kakashi sighed in relief. Kakashi went to the boy's bedside, "Naruto, do you know where you are?"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" The now denoted "brat" kicks Kakashi away from him and ran around biting and kicking everything he saw, which included a lamp...

'Note to self: never let the kid watch action movies...' Kakashi deadpanned.

'Note to self: store up pocky, and...Lock in a safe, far away from the kid...' Itachi looks on mildly amused.

'He's going to kill me one of these days.' Sarutobi looks on in shame, hiding his head behind his hands.

"Naruto-kun, can you put the lamp down? Sorry Hokage-sama, it's the drugs" the Medic Nin attempted to explain. "No kidding." Reverberated through the room, blushing heavily, she tugged on Naruto shirt.

Snapping back to reality, Naruto looked around the room and notes he knows everyone in the room, he slides into a sheepish grin, and places the lamp down.

"Heh, heh, gomen. Sorry 'bout the lamp." everyone looks in disbelief. One moment the kid is trying to kill the invisible enemy the next, he is sheepishly grinning at them.

"It's okay, kid. Now sit down before you fall down." Itachi, much to everyone surprise, actually sounded a lot like an older brother should. Naruto plopped his butt down on the bed and occasionally scratched at his still raw wrists.

"Someone needs a mental checkup..." A random ninja mutters passing by the room, everyone just nodded. Naruto makes an indignant reply, before his lids start to close; Kakashi catches the boy before he could hit the floor.

"Why am I so sleepy...?" Then as if on cue, he passed out. Kakashi shifted the boy so his head was resting on his lap, what could he say? He was attached.

"So when do we start?" said Itachi trying to get back onto topic of earlier discussion, deciding asking the boy could wait for another time.

"Leaving next week will give you all a chance to pack everything. You are dismissed, and by gods, before you give me a headache, just go…" They turn to see a beaming light of the weasel. They all give an exasperated sigh, except for Kakashi, who is grinning for some reason or another.

'The pretty colors...The many flavors…of pocky! No! No one must know! No they shall not!' Kakashi punches himself, much to the perplexed people in the room, 'Gods, I'm sounding like him now. Crap.' (A/N: sorry, had a moment of crack)

"Mind my input, but we should leave tomorrow, it isn't safe anymore, plus, whatever attacked him tonight, it might come back for him." he saw an affirming nod from the Hokage, the old man stood slowly before addressing the teen

"Kakashi-kun, go get Naruto's things he'll need. I'll contact Itachi and the change of plans. You will leave tomorrow."

Morning has risen on the village of Konoha, and a small boy tugs slightly on Itachi's pant leg. Itachi smiles at the young boy, and hefts the large backpack onto his shoulders.

"Big brother…where are we going?" the small boy asked naively. His navy blue shirt hung loosely around his neck, the Uchiha crest adorned proudly on his back.

"We're going to pick up your new friend, his name is Uzumaki Naruto, His mom was our cousin, so be nice!" Itachi does try to seem nice, but it usually just winds up creeping people out...unless you're Sasuke, who worships the ground on which he walks.

"Uh...okay" he gave an enthusiastic nice-guy pose!

"Okay then...get ready, we pick up your new friend up in… 10 minutes, come on, shoo." Itachi gently pats the boy on the head, shooing him away from the breakfast table.

"Hai!" the rambunctious child ran towards his room...'oh gods, I think he forgot to open the door…*thump* yep.'

His parents exchange an odd look, not jovial, but antagonistically suspicious.

'This is going be a hell of 2 years." He mutters leaning back into the large bag.


	2. Off to Rock

Chapter 2

Itachi expected the meeting with Naruto and Sasuke to be an awkward one; however, he failed to take in account they were so much alike. Arriving at Naruto's apartment complex, Sasuke ducked behind Itachi's leg, much like the other boy would do in nervous situations.

When the door opened, the two stared each other down like little puppies sniffing out for a new friend.

"I'm Sasuke." A slightly chubby hand extended, Naruto stared baffled at the appendage. Blue eyes shifted from the young boy to the elder.

"You shake it." Itachi calmly grasped the boys' hands and brought them together. Naruto first uncertain began to form into a bright smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you better believe it!" Naruto firmed his scrawnier grip.

-Konoha Gates-  
Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto wait impatiently for Kakashi to arrive, and they had been for the past five hours.

Suddenly a humanoid shape of smoke appeared in the middle of the group, scaring the children he mutters, "Yo."

"Y-you! You are five hours late…and all you say is "Yo"! Give an actual reason..." Naruto flails his arms in exasperation and his face twists in annoyance.

"...What can I say? I got lost on the road of-" he is interrupted not only by Naruto, but a pissed off Itachi as well.

"Lair!" they shouted out, doing a flying round house kick at his face. Sasuke just...stood there really, really confused.

Itachi pulled Kakashi away, "what are you up to? You tell us to be ready at 7:00 and you show up by noon. I'm hardly suspicious." Glimmering of red reflected off Itachi's eyes, causing unsettled nerves that Kakashi would never admit to.

"Heh-Why don't we just get going then, huh?" Kakashi said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"We still have to fill in the boys in on what they're going to be doing for the next two years, you think?" Kakashi actually had the decency to look surprised.

"um…how _do _you tell an eight year old they're going a two year trip around the world for ninja training?"

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Right…alright, I guess it's my turn, hm?" Itachi's only response was to walk ahead even further.

The first destination on the map was the land of rock, and meeting several contacts to help Naruto with his "special" abilities. The walk was three days and a boat ride from the village.

"So…when do we get there Itachi?" Naruto asks for the billionth time and testament the annoyance, there is a colossal tic mark on the side of Itachi's head.

"N-naruto-kun…for the last time, we will get there when we'll get there. Now…" Whatever Itachi going to say was cut off by Kakashi, who had finally stared up from his little orange book.

"We're here I'll go check up on the Tsuchikage." Kakashi took off. '_Traitor' _Itachi hissed under his breath. _'You and my family...are a PAIN in the ASS! Pain in the ass, I tell you!_' the now frothing Itachi was slightly spazzing from rage, which caused the children to be a freaked out by the teen. They had no clue what he was thinking or doing, they just saw a twitching finger.

Timidly Sasuke approached his brother "Hey, big brother? Could you teach us some ninjutsu" Naruto adds, "or kenjustu, anything?" Snapping back to reality, Itachi acknowledged the two and motioned the boys to follow.

"Naruto-kun, little brother, come with me..."

Away from the path about three kilometers there was a clearing perfect for first timer "misfires." Itachi sets the two in the center before getting one thing straight: absolutely no interrupting. Nodding quickly the boys opened eyes and ears to the teen.

"First we'll discuss technique—Naruto, you had made good point to learn kenjutsu. Without it, you are a sitting duck in the water…take for example: a Hyuga—a well-trained chakra user, who has the ability to render an opponent quickly, but as soon as they are drained they have no endurance in battle and are quickly killed." Mild awe shimmered across the young boys' gaping faces, Itachi smirk at the cute situation. Coughing lightly, he turned to addresses the two.

"Seeing as you boys are in the academy, I want you to show me starting defensive positing." The boys stared awkwardly before assuming something akin to a starting position: their knees were bent, but their feet were completely unbalanced and they had no idea what to do with their upper body.

Itachi sighed, obviously the ninja training isn't what it used to be. "What exactly do you know about kenjustu?" Sasuke's eyes shone bright as he began to rant off an answer.

"Umm... Alright then, we'll have to start from scratch." Itachi dismissed the topic, instead, he used his foot and hand to shift the boys' positions into the correct form. Immediately, the boys noticed a difference in their balance.

"Remember this position; this way when an enemy comes in to attack they will not be able to strike you down easily, understood?" Small nods of amazement. "Good, now we'll be moving on to Kenpo…"

Up in a tree, Kakashi was observing the training session. Needless to say, the boys picked up techniques quickly…at this rate they would be chunin by the time they were twelve.

'If this keeps up, Itachi's going to become a teacher, and sure hope he does.' Kakashi was getting to finally see the nurturing side of the killer ANBU. Underneath that cold exterior was a brother figure, 'Not gonna' lie, I'm kind of jealous' Around the bend, he saw the boys' eyes grow to the size of dinner plates as Itachi demonstrated a move step by step; Kakashi cannot help but laugh at Itachi's oblivious attempts to pound the knowledge into their little brains.

Sometime after watching several move combinations, Naruto chimes a shudder "Like this?" Naruto manages to get most the moves down shakily, but trips and lands on the ground. 'ok, maybe not twelve'

"itai, itai, itai…" Naruto moans, Kakashi decides to make his appearance at last.

"Almost, Naruto-kun. You see, you left leg is still going too low, so when you make a sweeping motion, you center of gravity is off—that is why you fall." Naruto jumped at the new voice, blushing indignantly at his mistake.

"You took your time getting here Kakashi-sempai." Itachi sweat dropped 'He has lost his touch, but what I want to know _why _ in _nine hells_ was he in that blasted tree for two hours?' the black haired ANBU fumes, but refused to let another twitch break his stoic mask.

"Jiji-san, could you give me some tips on this jutsu I'm working on, please?" Naruto looked innocent, but inside Kakashi knows he is hiding his little impish side behind that sweet smile. 'W-why that little brat, I'm not old! This is my natural hair color, I'm only 17!' the silver (gray) haired teen walked over and promptly smacked him over the back of the head.

Just outside the clearing, two figures stood in the shadows. A small female with glowing purple eyes looked to a large male.

"Should we test them, Bee-sama?" They had followed the silver haired Konoha ninja to their designated location. She almost smiled fondly at the sparring children—it was going to be fun.

"Yugito-chan, go ahead, yo!" The two-tailed jinchuuriki quickly wrapped an exploding tag around a kunai and tossed at the blonde boy.

-Back to the grounds-

The kunai struck the space between Naruto's feet, hearing a familiar hissing sound of an exploding tag, he ran for cover.

"Itachi-sensei! It came from over there!" Frightened, but not deterred Naruto pointed to a dark enclosure in the forest.

"Why don't you come get us yourself, boy?" A sultry female voice lulled around the field, echoing throughout the forest.

"Um...I'm not going to answer that." Naruto mumbled, he shifted his attention to Sasuke who seemed paralyzed for a moment. He shook his should and pointed towards a bush to hide—they were too young, they would die quickly. Six years of survival training taught him he was not strong enough.

The two Stone-Ninjas calmly sauntered onto the field. Kakashi seemed nonplused, but annoyed, which struck Itachi as odd.

The man stood 6 foot 2 and has a broad build, his stark white hair stands and his pale yellow eyes stood in complete contrast to his dark skin. His gate was lazy, but very direct.

The woman, on the other hand, was very homogeneous; her almond blue eyes went nicely with her wavy blonde hair. She was more cat-like in her approach towards the group…more like a cat about to play with her mouse.

They had a dangerous air, but no intent to kill, they more than likely jounin judging by the way that they held themselves. The chakra levels for both of them were off the charts.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked the strange duo.

The woman answers first, "I am Yugito Nii, strongest kunnoichi in rock, and third strongest in the country, I serve Grandpa Raikage and Master Bee. I'm the two-tailed jinchuuriki."

"I am Bee. Imma master rapper and ninja, yo! I lay you down with the best beats you eva' heard." Naruto snickered lightly at the man's antics, forgetting that they just threw an exploding tag at them just moments prior.

Itachi knew those were the two that were supposed to help them—so why were they attacking?

Kakashi growled out, "What are you up to?" Yugito slid up to the two and purred, "Just a little test, my little scarecrow."

Not even waiting for them to call start, Itachi materialized a clone to take the boys into safety, and then fired off a series of hand signs, "**KANTON: RYUU DANGAN NO JUTSU! (**Fire release: dragon bullet!)"

The fight had begun

A/N: before you people complain, this is finals week…so you will just have to wait.

Also, were-fox Naruto will make an appearance, but keep in mind there is a full moon only once a month, and Naruto had only been bitten for two weeks at this point.

And please don't kill me for changing the story so much, I just didn't like where it was going.

Please review (see the pretty button and click it!)


End file.
